Can You Forgive Me?
by Kyubbisealer
Summary: Sasuke is back and Naruto and the gang help him. Really cracky at the end. Thanks to Solokitty who doesn't know when to shut up. SasuxSaku Minor KibaxSaku


Kyubbisealer: Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating Orochimaru's Cookies sooner. But I have writers block.

Sakura: Let's get this started!

Sasuke: Calm down Sakura. You're starting to act like the dobe.

Kyubbisealer: Kakashi! Do the disclaimer!

Naruto: …… HE ISN'T HERE!!

Kyubbisealer: Damn it! Naruto, you do it then!

Naruto: Kyubbisealer-chan, doesn't own me. BELIEVE IT!

Summary: Sasuke's back and wants Sakura to forgive him. Naruto and the gang try to help him out. SASUxSAKU

_

* * *

_

Outside the Village:

Sasuke, the one who betrayed the Village Hidden in the Leaves, was standing in front of the gates leading into the village. He knew that it would be risky to walk into the village in broad daylight, so he decided to wait until dark. As soon as the sun went down he went through the gates and headed straight for the Hokage Tower. When he got there he saw the light on in Tsunade's office. He ran up to her office and stepped in.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm here to try and get my life back."

"What makes you think that I'll just let you back in this village to live?"

"I'm not going to beg. But listen to me. I know that you have every right to kill me on the spot. But if you can give me one year to try to make it up to you and to the village, then can I stay?"

Tsunade looked at him hard.

"You can stay permanently, if you agree to remain a genin for one year, then remain a Chunin for two years, and agree to any mission I give you."

"I agree."

"One more thing, you have to try to get Sakura to forgive you."

Sasuke stood there thinking that she was crazy. But then he agreed, just so he could be apart of the village again.

"Fine."

" Good. You will be apart of your old team again. Let me be frank, Sasuke, Sakura won't forgive you that easily. She's changed a lot."

"So."

"She's going out with Kiba."

"WHAT!?"

Tsunade just smiled.

"I said, she's going out with Kiba."

Sasuke stood there, dumbfounded. He turned and left. Tsunade started to laugh. Shizune came in from the next room.

"Lady Tsunade, your so mean."

"I know. But I just had to tell him the truth about Sakura, just to see the reaction I would get."

_

* * *

_

At Naruto's house:

The whole gang except Kiba and Sakura and Sasuke, was at Naruto's house. They were all planning on how to get Sasuke back. They were on plan 9,523. They all kept saying no to Naruto's plans. Naruto got up to go get a drink when there was a knock at the door. He went and opened the door to find Sasuke.

"Sasuke! What are you doing here?"

Sasuke came in and was tackled to the ground. Neji was sitting on him.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha?"

Sasuke pushed Neji off.

"Tsunade put me on restriction and I have to find out how to get Sakura to forgive me. Naruto, I need a place to stay until I get the Uchiha manor clean and suitable for Sakura and I to move into. Ino, help me get together a group of people to help me clean the manor. Neji, Lee, and Shikamaru, you will help me rebuild the manor and redo the landscaping. Hinata and Tenten, you two will help me with getting Sakura's wardrobe and jewelry ready, also you will help me plan the baby's room. You all will help Sakura to forgive me."

Everyone just stared at Sasuke. Ino came up to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sakura, is going out with Kiba. She has been for almost six months. You can't just come back into her life and expect her to break up with Kiba and marry you..."

Ino froze at what she just said.

"Who told you that I was going to marry her?" Sasuke smirked.

The girls started to smile. Then they all said:

"WE SO ARE GOING TO HELP YOU!!"

Shikamaru, as lazy as ever, said, "What about Kiba?"

The girls fell anime style.

Everyone sat around thinking about it. Then Naruto jumped up with a big idea.

"Why don't we get Grandma Tsunade to send Kiba on a really long mission and we'll take care of everything in that time."

"That idea is just stupid enough to work. Cause I think that we can get Sakura to forgive Sasuke and fall for him in that time period. Also get the manor up and running again." Shikamaru had never said that many words.

Everyone looked at the lazy ass and then started to plan everything.

_

* * *

_

Hokage Tower the next day:

Naruto and the gang were sitting in Tsunade's office waiting for her to get there. Just then the door opened and Tsunade came in.

"What do you all want?"

Naruto spoke up.

"Grandma Tsunade, we need you to send Kiba on a really long mission."

"Why?"

"Well, so we can help Sakura and Sasuke get together."

"Fine, but you should know that Sakura won't forgive and forget that easy. Plus, she and Kiba are very serious about this relationship. Does Sakura know that Sasuke is back?"

"No. But she will at 12:00 today. We have training."

Tsunade smiled.

"Shizune! Send a message to Kiba and tell him to come here in a hour. I have to find a mission for him that will take some time."

Shizune left and Tsunade started to dig through a pile of papers. She pulled a scroll out.

" A mission to the land of waves. To be a representative for the leaf village for _three weeks_. Sorry, that's the longest mission I have."

They all started to think. Three weeks wouldn't give them a lot of time to get Sakura and Sasuke together.

"We can do it you guys! We just have to speed things up."

Everyone agreed and left.

_

* * *

_

Training Grounds:

Sasuke and Naruto were walking to the training grounds when they saw Kiba and Sakura leaning against a tree kissing. Sasuke got mad.

"Hey Naruto, there's no way you can beat me."

"That's what you think Teme!" Naruto rose to the challenge quickly. Completely unaware of the Uchiha's true intentions of causing Naruto to get loud.

Sakura and Kiba broke away.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?""Tsunade let me back in the village. I'm here to train with my team."

"Hey, Sakura, I need to go. See you in a few weeks."

Kiba ran off and Sakura stared after him

"Well, we can't start training till Kakashi gets here."

They all just stood there awkwardly until Naruto spoke.

"Hey Teme, why are you back?"

"Because, I'm strong enough to kill Itachi, but he cheated when we were fighting by letting the Akatsuki interfere with our fight. I escaped from Orochimaru's lair by killing that bastard. So here I am. Back to accomplish my goals here in the village and gain forgiveness from everyone."

Sakura looked at Sasuke with a startled look. She was about to say something when Kakashi appeared.

"Yo. Sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

"LIAR!!"

"Naruto, Be quiet! Now, first, Sasuke, welcome back. Today, we will be doing trust exercises. Naruto you fall back and I will catch you. We will each do this to everyone."

Kakashi caught Naruto, then Sakura, then Sasuke. Naruto caught Sakura, then Sasuke, then Kakashi. Sakura then caught Sasuke, Kakashi second, and Naruto last. Sasuke caught Kakashi, then Naruto, and then he caught Sakura. When he caught Sakura, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I promise never to let you go Sakura. Can you forgive me for leaving you on that bench?"

Sakura's breathing stopped short.

_Why am I acting this way? I'm over Sasuke. I'm dating Kiba._

**So, it's Sasuke. WE LOVE SASUKE!**

_NO! We love Kiba! Right?_

**NO! Kiba was just there when we needed someone.**

_We were using Kiba? But I still hate Sasuke._

**No you don't. You love Sasuke. Your just mad at him because he left you on the bench.**

_Yeah you're right. But even so, I can't forgive him. And Kiba's been really nice to us._

Sakura realized that she was still in Sasuke's arms, she punched him in the face for holding her like that. Sasuke flew back and hit a tree. Naruto and Kakashi went over to Sasuke and watched Sakura leave.

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I'm going to work!"

Sasuke stood up and watched her leave.

"Thanks Kakashi, that was a good try. I just wish that she could forgive me."

Kakashi sighed, "Sasuke, Tsunade said that it will take time for her to forgive you."

Just then a ninja appeared.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Lady Tsunade needs to speak to you."

Sasuke nodded his head and followed the ninja to the Hokage Tower.

_

* * *

_

Back at the Hokage Tower:

"Thank you for coming Sasuke."

"What do you want?"

"You have a mission. I didn't want to give you one this dangerous this soon, but I have no choice. You complete this mission and I'll let you take the Chunin exam in four months."

Sasuke smirked.

"What's the mission?""You need to go to the land of sound and get a scroll that Orochimaru stole from me."

Sasuke stared at her.

"Your joking right?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"I know that's the last place you want to go right now. But you are the only one who can do this. Because you are the only one who knows the layout of the lair."

Sasuke sighed and looked out the window.

"I'll do it. But, if I come back wounded, I want Sakura to be my nurse."

Tsunade laughed.

"Alright, deal. You leave in an hour."

Sasuke nodded and stood.

"By the way Lady Tsunade, Jiraya is outside your window trying to get a good look at you."

Tsunade turned and looked at Jiraya. She got up and broke the glass just to send Jiraya flying. Sasuke smirked and left the room.

_

* * *

_

At Naruto's house:

Sasuke called everyone to Naruto's house.

"Okay, You all have to work on the house and on getting Sakura to forgive me while I'm gone. But when I get back, I _will_ be injured and Sakura _will_ be my nurse. Tsunade promised."

Everyone nodded. Neji stood.

"Uchiha, I got the Hyuuga Contractor to repair your house."

"Thanks, Hyuuga."

With that Sasuke left.

_

* * *

_

One week later at the hospital:

Sasuke was back and he had gotten the scroll. He did get injured, thanks to Kabuto. Since he just got there he didn't have a nurse yet and Tsunade was on her way there to get the scroll and to talk to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, give me the scroll. Doctor, the nurse that takes care of him will be Sakura."

The doctor just nodded and went to get Sakura.

"Tsunade, Kabuto was there and he's the reason that I'm here in the hospital."

"I know. Good, Sakura, you will be Sasuke's nurse. No objections."

Sakura was standing there with an angry look on her face.

"Fine."

Tsunade got up and left. Sakura went over to check Sasuke's vital signs.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"Your vital signs are normal. There we talked."

Sakura left. Naruto and the gang came right after she left. Ino hugged Sasuke.

"Your house will be finished in two weeks. So Kiba's going to be back when we work on getting Sakura to forgive you."

Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"Naruto, she hates me."

Naruto looked down the hall and saw Sakura. She was crying. He went out into the hall to talk to her.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Naruto, I don't want to be Sasuke's nurse. It will just cause problems for me and Kiba."

Naruto smiled.

"Sakura, can't you at least attempt to forgive Sasuke?"

Sakura looked at Naruto.

"I can try. I guess."

"Good. Be cause we are having a hard time coming up with an idea to get you to forgive him."

Sakura looked at Sasuke's room. Just then a dog came and tackled Sakura to the ground.

"Akamaru!"

Kiba came up to her.

"Hey Sakura, I'm back."

He grabbed her and started to kiss her. Sakura pulled away.

"Kiba, not in front of Naruto and not while I'm working."

"Oh, alright I just really missed you."

"I missed you too."

Naruto started to make a gagging noise. Sakura gave him an annoyed look.

"Oh, Kiba, your hurt.""It's nothing to serious."

"Yes, it is it could get infected. Come here and sit down."

Sakura led Kiba into Sasuke's room and started to heal the scratch. Sasuke was pissed. _His_ Sakura, was healing Kiba, and not him. The heart monitor started to beep rapidly, especially when Kiba pulled Sakura into a hug when she was done. The heart monitor was beeping so fast you thought it was going to explode. Sakura heard the beeping and pulled away from Kiba.

"Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong?"

Sakura came over to him and started to check for fever and anything else. The beeping slowed down some now that she was near him and not Kiba.

"Sakura, do you forgive me?"

"Not completely. Now keep quiet and let me heal you."

Sasuke smirked. And Kiba scowled.

* * *

_Three days later_:

"Yo Teme!"

"What do you want?"

Naruto and Sasuke were at Team 7 training grounds waiting on Sakura and Kakashi to show up.

"Why are you in a bad mood?""Because the only girl I've ever really liked is going out with a dog."

Just then Sakura and Kiba were walking towards them with Hinata and Shino.

"HEY, HINATA!!"

"H-hello N-Naruto."

Naruto ran over and gave Hinata a huge hug. Her face went beat red. Just then Shikamaru's team and Neji's team appeared. Not long after them, Asuma, Gai, and Kurenai showed. Now everyone was waiting on Kakashi. All of a sudden a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"Yo. So sorry about being late. I was on my here when I saw a kitten stuck in a tree. I got it down and then I saw a polar bear in the middle of the street and it looked lost so I had to give it very long instructions on how to get home."

"LIAR!!"

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yeah well, anyways I suppose you all want to know why you are here? Well we are trying something new today. You are going to divide up into two teams and try to capture the other teams flag. However you may take hostages. You may fight each other but not kill each other. And you have six hours to capture the other team's flag. You must devise a plan and try to predict what your opponents moves are going to be. Any questions? No. Okay good. Me and the other senseis are going to go to the bar the first team to bring us the other teams flag wins. Get it? Got it. Good. So Red Team Captain will be Sasuke. And Blue Team Captain will be Kiba. So, Red team you choose first. And we'll see you later."

Sasuke and Kiba stared at each other.

"Alright the first person I choose to be on my team is Sakura."

Kiba scowled as Sakura walked over to Sasuke.

"I choose Shino."

"Shikamaru."

"Chouji."

"Ino."

"Tenten."

"Neji."

"Naruto."

"Hinata."

"I don't want Lee."

"Well, I don't want him."

Just then Gai bursts through the bushes in a drunken state.

"Why must you fight over him. He is bursting with youthfulness."

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

The scene was so freaky you could swear that you saw the sunset and the waves hitting the rocks in the background.

"Kiba, you get Bushy Brows. Bye. Team Red. RUN!!"

_

* * *

_

With Sasuke's team:

Everyone was gathered around Shikamaru listening as he worked on a way for them to capture the flag and finish this quickly.

"Alright, now since we have both the sharingan and the byakugan we can use that to our advantage. Sasuke, you will be protecting the person who will be going in for the flag and you will be in charge of getting that person safely to the senseis. Hinata and Neji, you two will be on surveillance. Use the byakugan to keep an eye out for any one getting close to our flag and Sasuke and the person getting the flag. Ino, you and I will both be guarding our flag. Oh and Sakura. You will be the one Sasuke's protecting."

Sasuke stood.

"Alright let's move."

Hinata and Neji went off in opposite directions but remained equal distance apart, to go keep watch. Ino and Shikamaru went over to the flag. And Sasuke grabbed Sakura and went the way Shikamaru told him to.

"Hey, you don't have to hold my hand Sasuke."

Sasuke glanced at her. Then he let go of her hand.

_I think I was set up._

**So! Who cares we're with Sasuke! But you didn't have to tell him to let go of our hand.**

_Yes I did. It felt way to nice. Not like when we hold hands with Kiba. And we don't forgive Sasuke yet._

**You may not, but I do.**

Sakura noticed Sasuke looking at her weird.

"What?!"

"Noth-"

Just then they were ambushed by Kiba and Akamaru.

"Hey Sakura."

"Sakura, stay behind me."

"Why? It's just Kiba."

Sakura walked over to Kiba and gave him a hug. Obviously Sakura forgot that they were still training. Kiba grabbed Sakura and he and Akamaru ran off with Sakura towards Team Blues base. Sasuke ran after them.

* * *

Blue Team Base:

Kiba and Sakura were sitting side by side waiting.

"So when will do you think they'll send someone after you?"

"I don't know."

"Are you even sure that they'll send someone?"

"Of course they will. Sasuke wouldn't leave me. There's one thing that Kakashi made sure we learned. Teamwork."

"Sakura, he left you once already. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

Sakura didn't respond.

_Kiba's right. Sasuke could leave us again._

_**But he won't.**_

_How do you know?_

**Because, he said that he would never let us go.**

_He could have been lying._

**Sasuke Uchiha doesn't lie. EVER.**

Sakura's head rattled when her inner yelled. She looked at the entrance and sighed. Just then the door to the entrance burst open.

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke Uchiha had arrived. Kiba got in front of Sakura and went into a protective stance. Just as Kiba moved Sakura saw the Blue Team's flag in Kiba's back pocket. She grabbed it and ran, grabbing Sasuke's hand on the way out. Kiba had no idea what had happened to Sakura but she was gone.

_

* * *

_

With Sasuke and Sakura:

Sasuke and Sakura were on their way to the sensei's when out of no where Kiba appears.

"Give me Sakura.""Forget it. She's mine dog."

Kiba and Sasuke lunged at each other. Kunai were flying everywhere. Sakura had enough. Before Sasuke and Kiba could charge at each other again she stepped in between them. They couldn't stop. Sakura had to move or she would get hurt. But she didn't move. And just before they collided Sasuke reached out and wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled Sakura to his side before she got hurt. Kiba and Sasuke collided right after.

"Sasuke!! Sasuke are you alright?"

Just then everyone appeared around them. Sasuke got up snd walked over to Naruto. Everyone but Kiba and Sakura joined him. Kiba got up on one knee.and grabbed Sakura's hand. She looked at him.

"Sakura Haruno, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Before Uchiha makes his move, I want to ask you to marry me. So will you be my bride?"

Sakura looked at Kiba with a startled look.

"Y-you want t-to marry me?"

"Yes."

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

_Do we forgive Sasuke completely?_

_**Yes. Say no to Kiba so we can be Sasuke.**_

_But Kiba proposed. Do we love Kiba?_

**No. We like him as a friend.**

_You're right. I don't love Kiba._

"I love Sasuke."

"What?"Sakura looked at Ino.

"Did I say that outloud?"

Everyone nodded. Sakura looked at Kiba.

"Kiba, I'm sorry. If you had asked me before this training session I probably would have said yes. Actually, no, you would have had to ask me before Sasuke came back. But even then I don't know if I would have said yes. Kiba, I'm in love with Sasuke. I honestly don't think that I've ever loved you. Not the way that you love me. Kiba the last thing I want to do is hurt you, but I don't think that I can be with you at all."

Kiba stood so still that Sakura thought that he was dead. But then Kiba turned and started to walk toward the village. Sasuke came up behind Sakura and started to pull her towards the village.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?""We still have to get that flag to the senseis."

"Oh, right."

"By the way, the manor is ready for you to move into. And the garden will be set up for the wedding in two weeks."

"What? I'm not moving in until after you and I get married."

Sasuke picked her up.

"Oh, yes you are. I had everything moved out of your apartment already."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Two weeks later:

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Sasuke kissed Sakura on the lips in full. When they pulled away they smiled. The turned and looked at everyone. And Everybody was cheering. They were all so happy for the young couple. When they were at the reception Sakura looked kind sad.

"Sasuke I feel kind of bad for Kiba."

"Because you didn't love him like you thought. No worries. There was a girl who Orochimaru had tried to capture. She has a female wolf for Akamaru. I contacted her and she should be arriving at his place any minute."

"Oh well, that's good. At least I don't have to worry about him."

Just then out of nowhere Jiraya appeared with a box full of different Icha Icha's.

"I bring gifts for the lovely couple."

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped. And they were totally freaked when Kakashi and Naruto both jumped him and ran away with the books.

"Well, that was awkward."

Shikamaru woke up suddenly and said, "So are Naruto and Kakashi the new happy couple? Well, I guess that's too bad for Hinata."

Then Lee stood and said, "I think I hear wedding bells."

Everyone fell anime style. Then Gai came and he and Lee started to hug and yell each others name with the sunset, rocks, and crashing waves.

Shika stared at them and said, "Are you two going to get married as well?"

And everyone started laughing. All of sudden Itachi and the whole Akatsuki appeared.

"Hey, did we miss anything?"

Tsunade stared at them. She was completely wasted. Then she went over to Itachi and said, "Shoo, fly don't bother me."

And that's when Shizune smacked Tsunade and Tsunade fell into Itachi. Then Itachi started screaming, "RAPE! RAPE! AT LEAST OROCHIMARU ISN'T HERE TO RAPE US LIKE THE MICHEAL JACKSON HE REALLY IS."

Then all of a sudden Orochimaru appeared with a single white glove.

"Hey why wasn't I invited?"

Then everyone started to scream and run away.

* * *

Kyubbisealer: This has to be the longest fic that i've ever done.

Naruto: But, I don't want to be a couple with Kakashi.

Kyubbisealer: You won't be. Now please review. And yes i did have another fic called Can You Forgive Me, but i deleted it and yes this starts out the same, but I changed alot and made it way longer.

Kakashi: Did I miss something? I don't remember being a couple with Naruto.

Kyubbisealer: Please, Please review. Oh and I will get Orochimaru's Cookies updated A.S.A.P. But for now, just deal with this.

Ja Ne!


End file.
